Une peine de silence
by AnnySy
Summary: One-shot. Kagome a encore fait un cauchemar, elle ne trouve plus le sommeil et décide de retourner à l'époque des Provinces en guerre pour vérifier par soi-même que ses craintes ne sont que futilités... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Inuyasha.


Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour un jeu du FOF durant la trentième nuit, il fallait la rédiger sur le thème "silence" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la sueur perlait sur mon front. J'avais encore fait un cauchemar, un de ceux qui vous font froid dans le dos. Un mauvais rêve empli des fantômes du passé, Kikyo. Une fois de plus, je l'imaginai avec Inuyasha, ils s'enlaçaient avidement et moi je les observais contre ma volonté. Ce rêve-là, je le faisais très souvent mais la plupart du temps, cela n'allait pas plus loin. Or ce soir, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Kikyo... Une fois que Naraku ne sera plus de ce monde, je te promets de venir te rejoindre... »

Je ne pouvais y croire, non seulement je discernais chaque parcelle de cette émouvante scène mais en plus de cela j'entendais les pensées d'Inuyasha.

Le coeur en mille morceaux, j'éprouvai une jalousie sans borne pour la prêtresse d'il y a cinquante ans.

« Inuyasha... Mon Inuyasha... Personne ne pourra nous séparer, ni Naraku ni Kagome. Tu m'aimeras toujours, quoi que je fasse. »

Oui. Je lisais également en Kikyo comme un livre ouvert. Et cela me rongeait intérieurement. Parce qu'elle disait vrai. J'aurais beau essayer, il ne pourra jamais l'oublier et quand bien même s'il y arrivait, mon visage lui rappellerait sans cesse celui de Kikyo.

En silence, je souffre par amour.

Les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, je posai ma tête sur mes genoux. Je ressassai encore et encore ce maudit "cauchemar".

Croyez-moi, l'image de Kikyo dans les bras d'Inuyasha était une véritable torture.

Dès à présent, je partageai de tout cœur l'aversion qu'elle me portait. Elle m'enviait parce que j'étais vivante et protégée par Inuyasha vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et moi je restai frustrée face aux indéniables sentiments qu'il gardait pour elle. D'autant plus que je n'étais rien pour lui, si ce n'est qu'un vulgaire détecteur de perle.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée (le réveil affichait 2.30 am) et le sommeil ne me gagnant pas de nouveau, je décidai finalement de me lever. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de m'habiller décemment pour y aller. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, je souhaitai retrouver l'époque des provinces en guerre avec un seul but en tête : m'assurer que mon rêve n'était pas devenu réalité.

Bien sûr que c'était égoïste de ma part mais tant pis ! Entre un sommeil agité et tourmenté par des questions futiles et une insomnie justifiée par une vérité blessante, j'optai pour la seconde option.

Sans le moindre bruit, je sortis de la maison après m'être assurée deux ou trois fois que ce que je croyais être des bruits de pas étaient en réalité les ronflements sonores de grand-père.

À tâtons, je marchai lentement vers le temple. Si j'étais éveillée, une partie de mon subconscient était encore à moitié engourdie par le manque de sommeil. Aussi, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que la porte menant au puit était grande ouverte.

Sans plus attendre, je sautai à pieds joints dans le passage inter-temporel et en deux trois mouvements, je me retrouvai cinq cent ans en arrière.

Une fois à l'air libre, j'inspirai à grandes bouffées. Il fallait absolument que je me calme, ou plutôt que je ne craque pas... Armée du peu de courage qu'il me restait, je courus comme une hystérique vers le Goshinboku, là où dans mes rêves j'entrevoyais chaque nuit les visages affligés et fervents d'Inuyasha et Kikyo.

Cachée derrière le tronc d'un sapin, j'essayai de percevoir le moindre bruissement, le moindre son, la moindre respiration.

Rien. Tout était silencieux.

J'eus soudain l'impression qu'on m'enlevait un poids des épaules. Je me sentais bien désormais, apaisée et lavée de tous mes doutes. Le cœur plus léger, je décidai de faire un détour par la colline de l'Est. J'appréciai particulièrement cet endroit à la tombée de la nuit. Le ciel d'un bleu obscur contrastait parfaitement avec les milliers d'étoiles scintillantes.

Persuadée de ma tranquillité solitaire, je dis à haute voix : - De toute façon on ne peut pas changer le passé, alors autant faire avec.

- Et ben c'est bien le cas de le dire depuis le temps que je dois te supporter.

Cette voix ! Non ! Ne me dîtes pas que je viens encore de faire une bourde !

- I... INUYASHA ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Kerf ! Je peux te poser la même question ? T'étais pas censée réviser tes "examens" ?

À présent ses yeux ambres me lançaient des éclairs. Cela me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Intérieurement je songeai, bien joué Kagome ! maintenant il va falloir que tu trouves une histoire plausible ou que tu lui dises toute la vérité.

- Eh bien... Je... Je, j'avais envie de prendre l'air !

- De prendre l'air...?

- Oui enfin... heu..., balbutiai très crédiblement.

- Oh je vois ! Tu as eu un cauchemar ! Lâcha-t-il mauvaisement.

En une fraction de seconde, mon poignet se retrouva dans sa paume de main. Je venais d'essayer de le gifler. Il enfonça soigneusement ses griffes dans ma peau.

- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

- Et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas, reprit-il avec tout son sérieux.

Je souffre en silence. Comment lui dire que la raison de mon mal-être n'est autre que lui et Kikyo sans le blesser ? Comment le lui dire sans jamais lui révéler la nature de mes sentiments ? Honteuse par mon geste, je baisse les yeux sagement comme une petite fille que l'on veut gronder pour avoir commis une bêtise.

Le silence demeure mais il ne déserre pas son emprise pour autant.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Excuse-moi.

- Alors il va falloir t'habituer à vivre enchaînée à mon bras jeune fille.

- Mais enfin arrête ! Je viens de te dire que c'était impossible !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- D'accord je vais vivre collée à ton bras...

- Kagome ! Tonna-t-il en me fixant de toute sa hauteur.

- Vas-y essaie de faire un truc et tu es au sol ! M'emportai-je à mon tour.

- Si cela te chante, rien ne t'empêche de le faire mais tu seras toi aussi-

- Inuyasha couché ! Éclatai-je sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

Nous nous retrouvâmes face contre terre, moi la première, lui m'écrasant de tout son poids. Ma tête heurta le sol rocailleux. J'eus la désagréable et douloureuse sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de massue. Alors c'était donc ça, ce que ressentait Inuyasha à chaque "couché" que je lui imposais ? Et puis ce fut le néant.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. La première chose dont je pris conscience, c'est que quelque chose m'étouffait. Je soulevai difficilement mes paupières, une odeur d'herbe fraîche vint me chatouiller les narines.

- Inu-Inuyasha ? Questionnai-je ébahie, encore sous le choc de ma chute.

Je n'eus droit à aucune réponse, un simple souffle contre ma nuque me répondit. Enfin, je croisai son regard. Il paraissait mort d'inquiétude. La culpabilité me rongeai déjà, aussi je tentai de me redresser pour m'excuser sur-le-champ. Une violente migraine me saisit, me rappelant sinistrement à l'ordre.

- Ne bouge pas !

- Je... Je suis désolée, murmurai-je faiblement.

- On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux te ramener chez toi, apparemment c'est plus grave que ça en a l'air et j'ai pas spécialement envie de te voir réagir trop lentement la prochaine fois que Naraku essaiera de nous tuer.

Sur ces entre-faits, il me prit contre lui, je m'agrippai à son kimono en rat de feu et en quelques secondes, j'étais hors du sol. Il ne se précipita pas pour m'amener au Puit Mangeur d'Os, au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il prenait tout son temps. Se vengeait-il parce que j'avais voulu lui briser le dos ? Ou se pourrait-il que...

- Ne recommence jamais ce que tu as fait.

- Pardonne-moi s'il-te-plaît, je te jure de ne plus jamais te coucher à l'avenir.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, coupa-t-il sèchement en s'arrêtant pour voir mon expression. Ne t'aventure plus jamais toute seule la nuit sans m'avertir, c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Tu t'es inquiété ? L'interrogeai-je, très pitoyablement il faut le reconnaître.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu as failli dégringoler de chez toi, tu ne t'es même pas aperçue que la porte du temple était ouverte, ensuite tu fais une petite promenade solitaire jusqu'à l'Arbre Sacré et pour finir tu as manqué de t'ouvrir la tête en deux, mais à part ça, non je ne suis pas inquiet ! En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me casse la tête avec une fille comme toi !

Sa voix rancunière me fit frissonner de peur. C'était peut-être la première fois que je le voyais autant enragé après moi. C'est pourquoi je pris la sage résolution de me taire et de faire profil bas. Pourtant, j'avais bien noté une chose : il m'avait suivie de ma maison jusqu'au Goshinboku. Il devrait s'expliquer.

Lorsqu'il me déposa sur le rebord en bois du puit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il m'enveloppa de son manteau rouge comme le sang. Je ripostai doucement à cette intention.

- Non. Je vais bien maintenant.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger Kagome, s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton. Bon, avant que l'on retourne dans ton monde, je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'es autant agitée dans ton sommeil cette nuit.

- Alors j'avais raison, tu m'as espionnée.

- Je ne t'ai pas espionnée idiote ! Je... J'avais besoin de m'assurer que tu allais bien ! Voilà !

Est-ce mon état de fatigue et de transe qui me poussa à lui demander ceci ? Je ne sais pas.

- Inuyasha, dis-moi franchement, est-ce que je compte autant que Kikyo pour toi ?

Ses mirettes de soleil s'agrandirent, il resta bouche bée. Le calme l'immergeant de nouveau, mon compagnon de galère me dit d'une voix claire après avoir minutieusement choisi ses mots.

- Tu sais bien ce que j'éprouve pour Kikyo. Mais tu sais aussi qu'elle est morte en quelque sorte. Alors que toi tu es vivante, et tu es différente.

- Tu viens de contourner ma question.

- C'est pas faux, admit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je crois que pour l'instant, la priorité n'est pas de savoir cela mais plutôt de soigner ta tête si on ne veut pas que cela s'aggrave.

Il me ramena auprès de ma famille, resta dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je me rétablisse complètement et nous ne reparlâmes plus jamais de cette histoire. Mais cette nuit-là, j'aurais au moins compris une chose. Je ne suis pas la seule à garder de profonds sentiments dans mon cœur, en silence.


End file.
